sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Purpose Marine Air-Ground Task Force – Crisis Response – Central Command
Special Purpose Marine Air-Ground Task Force – Crisis Response – Central Command (SP-MAGTF-CR-CC) is a Marine Air-Ground Task Force that is based at an undisclosed location in Southwest Asia. It is a self-mobile, self-sustaining force of Marines and sailors, capable of responding to a range of crises. The unit is specifically trained to support U.S. and partner interests throughout the United States Central Command area of responsibility, to include embassy reinforcement, support to noncombatant evacuation operations, tactical recovery of aircraft and personnel, humanitarian assistance, and disaster relief. The unit also takes part in bilateral and multilateral training exercises with regional partners. It is commanded by a U.S. Marine colonel (O-6). History * 16.2 ** Exercise Eager Lion 16 in Jordan during May. ** GCE training with 77th Jordanian Marine Battalion as part of Security Cooperation Team – Jordan during August. ** CLB-5 and MWSS-373 with the Lebanon Armed Forces during August. * 17.1 ** GCE training with Royal Saudi Navy Forces. Assets while deployed in support of the Special Purpose Marine Air-Ground Task Force – Crisis Response – Central Command in April 2015]] The rotations are made up of four crucial elements, Command Element (CE), Ground Combat Element (GCE), Logistics Combat Element (LCE) and the Aviation Combat Element (ACE) * October 2013 – April 2014 (14.1) ** VMFA(AW)-225 "CE" – F/A-18D between October 2013 and April 2014. * April 2014 – October 2014 (14.2) ** VMM-363 "YZ" – MV-22B Osprey ** VMAQ-4 "RM" – EA-6B Prowler ** VMA-211 "CF" – AV-8B Harrier ** Unknown unit – KC-130J Hercules ** Unknown unit – RQ-7 Shadow * September 2014 – April 2015 (15.1) ** GCE – 2nd Battalion, 7th Marine Regiment * April 2015 – October 2015 (15.2) ** GCE – 3rd Battalion, 7th Marine Regiment ** ACE *** VMM-165 "YW" – MV-22B Osprey * October 2015 – April 2016. (16.1) ** GCE – 1st Battalion, 7th Marine Regiment ** LCE – Combat Logistics Battalion 1 (CLB-1) ** ACE *** VMM-268 "YQ" – MV-22B Osprey *** Detachment from Marine Aerial Refueler Transport Squadron 352 * April 2016 – October 2016 (16.2) ** CE – Headquarters Company, 5th Marine Regiment ** GCE – 2nd Battalion 7th Marines (2/7) ** LCE – Combat Logistics Battalion 5 (CLB-5) ** ACE *** VMFA(AW)-533 "ED" – F/A-18D from April 2016. *** VMM-363 "YZ" – MV-22B *** Marine Wing Support Squadron 373 (MWSS-373) during July 2016. *** Detachment from Marine Air Control Group 28 (MACG-28) *** Marine Aviation Logistics Squadron 16 (MALS-16) *** Detachment Alpha from Marine Aerial Refueler Transport Squadron 352 (VMGR-352) – KC-130J * October 2016 – April 2017 (17.1) ** CE – Headquarters Company, 5th Marine Regiment ** GCE – 3rd Battalion 7th Marines ** LCE ** ACE – VMM-165 * April 2017 – October 2017 (17.2) ** CE ** GCE – 1st Battalion, 7th Marines ** LCE ** ACE *** VMA-231 – AV-8B *** VMM-364 – MV-22B *** Detachment from VMGR-352 – KC-130J *** Marine Wing Support Squadron 373 (MWSS-373) * October 2017 – April 2018 (18.1) ** CE ** GCE – 2nd Battalion, 7th Marines ** LCE – Combat Logistics Detachment 5 ** ACE *** VMM-363 – MV-22B *** Marine Wing Support Squadron 373 (MWSS-373) * April 2018 – October 2018 (18.2) ** CE ** GCE – 3rd Battalion, 7th Marines ** LCE – Combat Logistics Detachment 37 ** ACE *** VMM-164 "YT" – MV-22B *** Marine Wing Support Squadron 373 (MWSS-373) * October 2018 – April 2019 (19.1) ** CE ** GCE – 3rd Battalion, 4th Marines ** LCE – Combat Logistics Detachment 34 ** ACE *** VMM-165 "EM" – MV-22B *** Detachment from VMGR-352 – KC-130J * April 2019 – October 2019 (19.2) ** CE ** GCE ** LCE ** ACE *** VMM-261 "EM" – MV-22B See also * Special Purpose Marine Air-Ground Task Force – Crisis Response – Africa * Marine Air-Ground Task Force * List of Marine Expeditionary Units * Organization of the United States Marine Corps References Category:Ad hoc units and formations of the United States Marine Corps Category:Military units and formations established in 2014 Category:Military task forces